


Арми пьян

by ms_bitterherb



Series: Character Study [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Лето, трава, Арми напился (или нет)





	Арми пьян

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Character Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918371) by [Alex80mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph). 



Арми пьян.  
Тимоти – босой и без рубашки, открытый, как любимая детская книга – смеется, а он пьян.  
– Иди сюда, чувак, – говорит Тимоти, Тимми Ти, Тимми, Лапа Тими, его летний мальчик, его друг и ничего больше, – посиди со мной.  
На траве стоят складные стулья, на одном горбится над телефоном Тимми, ласкает экран большим пальцем – так и хочется поймать запястье и остановить. Вместо этого Арми падает на второй стул, и тот стонет, раздвигая ноги под его весом.  
– Бля… я напился, – врет Арми.  
Тимми забывает о телефоне, нависает, как змея, почти голый, блестящий, острозубый. Он трогает: плечо, шею Арми, его подбородок и щеку, потом веко, бровь.  
– Нет, не напился, – говорит Тимми.  
Арми захлопывает ловушку – ловит опасно тонкое запястье.  
– Боже, убери от меня руки. Тоже мне, доктор нашелся.  
Тимми – на коленях, пойманный, но не остановленный – кивает.  
– Да. Вообще-то я известный врач. Алкоголиколог.  
– Алко-кто? Ты обкурился?  
– Да если бы, – вздыхает Тимми, дуется, мостится лохматой головой Арми на плечо. – Почеши меня.  
– Ни за что на свете. У тебя вся башка жирная, – Арми зажимает его голову локтем, тянет на себя, стул падает под ними, они катаются по траве, и Тимми хохочет, пока Арми не берет его в плен, вжимая во влажную траву.  
– Хватит. Ерзать.  
– А голову мне почешешь?  
Он совсем ничего не боится, этот худой мальчишка, белокожий даже после двух месяцев под летним солнцем Италии. Абсолютно ничего не понимает.  
– Да.  
И Тимми сразу расслабляется, дает Арми переложить себя головой на колени. Вздыхает.  
– Чего же ты тогда ждешь? – бормочет он.  
Арми запускает пальцы в упрямые пряди, тянет, нажимает на кожу, мнет, гладит, ласкает. Чувствует все.  
– Я пьян, – говорит он, глядя вверх, в небо.


End file.
